In today's web (internet) universe, there exist thousands of web services and web data sources that provide valuable data to a developer for use in building an application. In order to secure the correct web based data, the developer needs to scour the web to find the desired data. Such scouring of the web for data, or identifying sources (APIs) of data is a tedious process. Additionally, the developer may need the available web data to be transformed in order to be usable in the application under development. Additionally, the developer may require another application programming interface (API) or other process in order to properly output data generated from the acquired, and possibly transformed, web data. In this regard, the developer may need to write their own process, i.e., API, or find an existing API on the web that can be modified to provide the necessary function.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods to enable a developer to discover, from multiple and diverse web services and web data sources, one or more processes that can be implemented to associate between different web based data types.